Questions and Cosplays
by LovlessOuranHost
Summary: Actor AU for Hiroto, Midorikawa and Fudou.


A/N: I want you guys to know that you can actually go interact witht he people who inspire these stories at inazumactors .tumblr .com They are roleplayers, and if interested you can audition to be in the group as a roleplayer, artist, cosplayer, or just a helping hand (like me)

This takes place during the filming of Football Frontier International at an interview

Characters are: Caleb Stonewall (Fudou Akio), Jordan Greenway (Midorikawa Ryuuji), Xavier Hunter (Kayami Hiroto) and surprise guests!

The three sat down in their seats behind the long white table. This time it's their turn to be interviewed by the reporters that sat before them, and various fans. Just like all the times before that their fellow actors had to endure, they are dressed in their costumes. Lucky for Jordan and Xavier though, they wore Inazuma Japan's uniform and not their alien outfits. Caleb also wore his outfit but his trouble was his hair. He'd forgotten to comb it so it was kind of puffy. The three sat around awkwardly till the time of the interview/meet up finally hit and all the fans/reporters filed in and took their seats.

"Hey you guys, why do you think there's two extra seats?" Jordan asked quietly while pointing to the seat next to the two seats next to him.

"It's probably just left over chairs from the panel that came before us. We saw five people walk out, they could've been the guests." Xavier nodded and noticed the time so he nudged Caleb who nudged Jordan. Finally the panel starts and the trio stood up to introduced themselves.

"I'm Xavier Hunter, but you all know me as Kayami Hiroto." He winked at the crowd and earned a squeal from the fans.

"Caleb Stonewall here, you all know me as the one and only Fudou Akio." Caleb just smirked and this earned a laugh from the fans. Jordan looked at them surprised, they are some of the best actors he knows but to transition from awkward teens to their characters within seconds threw him off. Lost in thought he was still standing up but staring at his two teammates. Caleb, sitting in the middle, nudged the green haired boy and made a 'pst' noise. Jordan jumped slightly and looked back at the crowd, a blush spread across his cheeks as he spoke quickly.

"I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji but I play the character Jordan Greenway!" Before he realized what he said, Jordan quickly sat down. Once it hit him, he stood back up and started stuttering all over.

"Wait, no, god, switch that around!" He sat back down and refused to look at the crowd, who were all smiling and laughing. Xavier chuckled and reached over to pat Jordan on the back.

"It's okay, we all mess up at least once." He turned his attention back to the crowd ," Now that introductions are over, let's start the question segment!" Cheers could be heard from the crowd and plenty of people lined up at the microphone that is located to the side of the table. The first one in line is a girl who was dressed as Aphrodi but the wig tied back in a light ponytail.

"H-hello, I was just wondering, how do you think your guy's characters reacted when they heard they were picked for Inazuma Japan auditions?" They all smiled and Xavier started, since they decided to go from left to right.

"Hiroto probably would've been very excited to play soccer with Endou again. Especially since they would be on the same side as each other." Caleb crossed his arms and looked out into the crowd in thought.

"Ah...Fudou probably was very surprised on the inside that he was chosen but on the outside he'd be very egotistical about it and say things to his team mates like 'Of course they'd choose me, I was probably first on the list!' or something very sarcastic about planning on not going to seem cool." The crowd laughed at how in character they are, then the attention turned to Jordan.

"Oh right, my turn. Midorikawa would be very shocked that they would let him audition for the team. Especially since he kinda...destroyed their school. He'd think about rejecting the offer because he feels so bad about how many people he hurt while he was Reize but then his friend Diam, aka Miura Hiromu played by Dylan Bluemoon or Hiroto over there would make him go no matter what and convince him that he deserves to go." All the girls in the audience awed and nodded. Xavier smiled, remembering the day the Aliea Academy cast were out on a picnic together when the two suddenly received calls that their characters were going to be in this arc. Jordan's eyes lit up and his smile was so wide. The girl dressed as Aphrodi smiled and thanked them before returning to her seat. The next person is a teen boy who looks about their age. He had on a normal jersey and looked bored as he asked his question.

"Yeah, so, does the cast really know how to play soccer or are you guys really just actors who don't know a single thing about what they're doing?" This earned a couple of 'boo's from the audience and gasps but Caleb stood up and held his hand up to silence them. He stared directly at the teen who stared right back.

"Wow, first of all, you must be new here or at least never gone to an interview of an Inazuma Eleven actor before, because that is the most commonly asked question by know-it-alls who just don't pay attention." Xavier and Jordan tried grabbing his arms to calm him down but he shook his head.

"No, don't you two try to stop me from speaking what's on everyone's mind! Here's the deal. A lot of us main actors do know how to play soccer and we enjoy it, in fact I know Xavier and Jordan play it because they are the ones who usually jump up to play soccer during meet ups. I play it too, but I don't have the time to play it all the time. Also I know that the side characters actors play it a bit too but not all of us play soccer! We do all learn the rules and basics of soccer but there are actors who can't play it because they have health problems that won't allow! So yes we do know what we're doing and we do know a single thing about soccer you little- OUCH!" Knowing that Caleb doesn't have a censor button, his fellow actors jabbed him in the sides to stop a naughty word from coming out. The Teen had a light blush on his face from embarrassment but shrugged his shoulders and walked back to who was probably a sibling that dragged him there. The next person, well pair, to walk up to the microphone is a boy and a...they couldn't tell. The pair is dressed as Burn and Gazel, and the two former aliens had to do a double take because their costumes, make-up and wigs are spot on. The Burn spoke first.

"We don't understand why Midorikawa and Hiroto were chosen for Inazuma Japan when it's obvious that me and Gazel deserved those spots most." Xavier got up to speak but the Gazel quickly cut him off.

"Besides, our reactions would've been so much cooler than Jordan's. At the picnic with that wide-eyed look and huge smile. How lame." Jordan's eyes widened and he was about to retort when Caleb cut them all off.

"Wait, how would you guys know how Jordan reacted during the phone call?" The crowd got quiet as it suddenly hit them all. Xavier started laughing when the two "cosplayers" winked at them. He then got up and held a hand out.

"LAdies and gentleman, we present our cast mates Bryce Withingale and Claude Beacons! Otherwise know as Gazel and Burn!" Their audience started clapping and laughing. The two walked up onto the stage and sat in the two empty seats next to Jordan. Caleb crossed his arms and made a 'tch' noise.

"How unfair is this? I'm in the middle of an alien reunion. You guys are just missing Desarm. I don't have a single Teikoku mate here with me!" Caleb would've continued if it wasn't for his phone going off. He looked embarrassed and was about to turn it off when Xavier swiped it from Caleb.

"Hey everyone, I think as punishment we should answer his phone! How rude of you Caleb to leave your phone on." With a smirk the redhead answered the phone and put it on speaker-tone (I don't know what you guys call it but here it's called speaker-tone).

"Caleb stop whining, you're embarrassing all of us here at the party that are Teikoku students! Also, did you forget to comb your hair? It looks really puffy." Caleb's eyes widened and Jordan started laughing really hard. The voice on the phone belonged to David Samford, In background you could hear the other's voices telling Caleb to stop being a tool as well. Jordan continued laughing alongside Bryce till the phone call ended two minutes later. Everyone really enjoyed seeing Caleb get embarrassed by his cast mates. Those in line continued asking their questions, even Bryce and Claude getting a few but most of them focused mainly on Caleb or Xavier. At the end the cast signed autographs to those who wanted and enjoyed their day off, all exploring the convention and being mistaken for really good cosplayers.

END

Sorry that this turned out so long! Remember to send in questions so that they may be answered in the next fic!


End file.
